Barracks
by Cybu
Summary: Series of drabbles containing snippets from the lives of the Ylissean Shepherds as they go about their daily routines. (Multiple ships.)
1. Armor

Armor

"It makes me look fat, doesn't it Chrom?" Robin circled around, looking over herself.

"Not at all," he replied looking from his seat on the ground, his arms behind his head. "I think you look great."

"Really?" she asked.

"The craftsmanship is excellent," he said. "And besides, you wouldn't choose looks over practicality would you?"

"Of course not," she said.

"And as a plus, we get to see more of you with the armor than the robes you always wear," he smirked at her. She gasped and threw her breast plate at him.

"Damn practicality! I'm sticking with my robes. Pervert Chrom."

"I am not a pervert!" he yelled at her.

"Pervert!" she said. "Walking in on me all the time! Flashing yourself! I am wearing the most clunky armor I can find…"

"Robin, I see you naked at least five times a week," he said airily, standing up and handing her back the metallic attire. "What good is hiding yourself on the battlefield?"

"Oh so you'd rather I parade around in my birthday suit?" she challenged. "Very well, it could give the enemies a good distraction. I'll just wear a revealing set of armor, and we'll win every battle."

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's stick with the robes."

"Pervert."

* * *

"This isn't as delicate as I'd hoped," Maribelle pouted. "Not very ladylike is it?"

"My love," Libra said with a light laugh. "You are preparing for battle, not a tea party."

"But that doesn't mean I have to be like a low-born," she insisted.

Libra smiled at her and held her hand. "You are so ladylike, that anything placed upon your body becomes graced with feminine charm."

"But what if I was not wearing anything?" she asked worriedly.

Libra sighed and averted his face to hide his blush. "My lady. That is a sight that one is truly blessed to see. Now just please promise to wear your armor."

She smiled at him and pecked his cheek. "Only you appreciate me darling."

* * *

"_Lon'qu_," Lissa whined, drawing out the last vowel in his name. "How do I put this on?"

"You're asking me?" he said, absentmindedly watching a beetle run up his arm.

She looked at him in annoyance. "Ew, get that thing away, it's disgusting."

"It's not a thing," he said. "It's a creature that the gods created."

"Still, get it away!"

"Says the girl who goes around collecting frogs to slip down Robin's clothes?" he snorted.

"That's different!" she protested. She made a mental note to put one down his trousers.

"Don't you dare," he said, as if reading her thoughts.

"Wha—" she jumped.

"I know you very well," he said. "And tell me, how do you manage to wear that dress every day, yet not know how to put on a piece of armor."

"It's different!" she said. "I've had all these fancy people teach me!"

"Fine," he sighed. "Come over here." She obliged happily and skipped over to her husband. "Princess," he added in an undertone.

That's it. He was definitely going to have a cold, slimy, frog down his—

"Don't you dare."

* * *

"How do you manage to walk around in this?" Gaius complained. He was now training in the ways of the Trickster, and he was none too happy with his change in attire. "Or fly around and battle on a Pegasus?"

"Practice makes perfect love," Sumia said, picking apart yet another flower. "You'll get the hang of it."

He grumbled. "This will reduce my honey collecting time."

"Don't worry," she said, walking up to him, and adjusting his cape. "I'm here to help."

"You'll help me put it on?"

"Of course," she replied.

"And take it off?"

"Yes."

"And also take my clothes off?"

"Ye—Gaius!" she swatted his armored chest, drawing her hand away in pain as he smirked at her.

* * *

"Come on," Stahl said to his wife. "Try it."

"I'll hex you if you make me," Tharja hissed at him.

And no further attempts were made.

* * *

"Will this make me look taller?" Ricken asked Nowi.

"I don't know," she frowned. "Will you even fit in it?"

"I can try," he said determinedly

…

"Ricken?" Nowi called. "Where are _you_?"

"Help!" she could hear a voice say faintly.

"Where are you?" she scanned around before gasping. She discovered that the source of the cry was a metallic heap on the ground.

She helped him up quickly and rescued the poor fellow.

"I don't know how to say this," she said. "But you're too short for the armor."  
"That was their smallest size," he wailed.

"It's okay," she hugged him. "You're the perfect size!"

"But you can turn into a big dragon!"

She gave him a look. "Not all the time. I'm still a human. Besides, you don't need anything. I'll be your armor!"

"Aww, Nowi!"

* * *

"Take this one," Laurent said, finding a rather obscure piece of armor. "And this one as well."

"But," Noire said, as he handed her each piece. "Where does it even go? My "

"Ah," he said, "allow me to explain. That one is for the knuckle of your pinky." He started rambling on about all the different types and functions of armor that he was piling up on her until she broke.

"YOU IMBECILE!" she roared. "YOU DARE CONSIDER ME A WEAKLING?"  
"Oh my," Laurent was enthralled by her rage.

"I HAVE NO NEED FOR SUCH THINGS! AWAY FROM ME, BEFORE YOU TASTE MY WRATH!"

"But I just want you safe," Laurent said. This broke Noire out of her trance.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, hiding her face in her hands. "I did it again!"

"Don't be sorry!" he said. "It sent my heart racing most exquisitely!"

She peeked at him through her fingers. "So this is for…my pinky, you said?"

He relented. "Perhaps, I went a bit overboard…"

She looked at him sheepishly. "It makes me happy that you care though."

He smiled at her. "FOOLISH HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE THESE EMOTIONS!"

"Yes Noire! Let it all out!" he watched her fondly as she threw various forms of insults and death threats at him.

* * *

"ROBIN!" Inigo roared furiously, which was rather unusual for him, and he was stomping his way through camp. Robin had been discussing strategies with Gerome, who had taken a liking to her. She saw Inigo marching towards them, and she whispered the reason to Gerome, who let out a rare burst of laughter. "You!" he said, his voice dripping with betrayal. "You evil woman!"

Robin had been biting the insides of her cheeks to restrain herself from laughing but she doubled over in laughter. Gerome peered around to get a look and chuckled once more, his laughter increasing. The armor that Robin had put Inigo in had made the cheeks of his bottom very, very, apparent. It could be very well spotted from over a mile. "Oh sure!" he said sounding scandalized. "Laugh all you want! Have your merry little party over here. It's so hilarious right?"

Robin looked up at him and giggled, clutching her aching stomach.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" he said, pouting like a child.

"I—I'm sorry!" she said in between fits.

"No you're not!" he argued.

"Ok, fine not really," she gasped, wiping away a few tears. "But you deserved it!"

"All the girls were laughing at me!" he cried. "All of them!"

"As were the men," she said. "And that was the point."

"Such a cruel trick you've played upon me, an innocent—"  
"We got sick of your flirting," Robin said. "All of us."

He jutted out his lower lip again, looking down with an embarrassed expression. "Just…help me out of this will you?" he asked.

"Do it yourself, you're not a child," she said.

"Please," he said. She rolled her eyes, and unclasped the hooks of his armor adroitly, and pulled it down. "Not here!" he blushed. "W-what are you?" Robin had her hand to her mouth, as did Gerome. It had appeared that she had also pulled down his trousers, revealing his smallclothes to the camp.

"ROBIN!"

* * *

"Donnel?" Cordelia asked one day, as she was helping him gather firewood.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you wear that pot on your head?"

Silence.

"For protection," he said.

"But surely there's something else you can wear," she said. "We have plenty of armor to spare."  
"Nah," he said. "This is what makes me comfortable."

"A pot…all the time?" she asked doubtfully. "That doesn't sound too pleasant."

"It's fine, really," he said nervously. "I have enough wood, I'll be giving this to Frederick," he quickly scattered, leaving behind a very confused Pegasus knight.

"I have to get to the bottom of this," she frowned, looking at his retreating back.

"Psst," she heard a whisper. She turned around and jumped.

"Stahl," she scolded. "Do not sneak up upon me like that!"

"Sorry," he said. "But I happened to overhear your conversation."

"So, you know why he chooses to—"

"Yes," he nodded. "When you're alone, all you have to do is get it off of his head."

"And that will explain everything?" she asked.

"Yes. Good luck, Cordelia."

…

"AIEEEEEE!" Donnel clutched his head so fearfully that momentarily Cordelia had wondered whether or not she took off a part of his head.

"What!" she yelled. "Why are you shouting!"

"My hair!" he screamed. "Don't look at it!"

"Is that all?" she said, highly irritated. "Just let me fix it will you?"  
"Nah, it's all right," he said reaching for his helmet. "Just give it back, will you?"

"No," she said, putting it out of reach. "Bring some water and a comb, and I'll fix you up. Now." She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. He grumbled, but obliged to her request.

…

"Wow," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "You're a miracle worker."

She smiled. "I told you I can fix it."

"Thanks Cordelia," he grinned. "But can I still have ma helmet back? I've gotten too used to it."

She shook her head in exasperation, before yielding and tossing him back his cooking utensil rather forcefully.

* * *

Comment for F/M ships, or any friendships. Prompts are also welcomed! I hope you've enjoyed it!


	2. Bandages

Bandages

"You need to stop doing that," Robin said quietly, sitting Lon'qu down next to her. "Drink this first," she handed him a vulnerary.

"Thanks," he mumbled, closing his eyes and gulping down the bitter liquid.

"Please take off your shirt," she commanded him. "I mean it," she said. "Don't keep doing things like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, peeling off his shirt and revealing his well toned upper body.

"No?" she said casually, taking out a roll of gauze and another potion. "So tell me, dear. Where did this nasty wound come from then?" She scooted close to him, tenderly lifting his arm. She examined the wounded area, a deep cut on his shoulder.

"In battle," he replied tersely.

"Oh, I see," she said, "silly me." She dabbed on the potion rather roughly upon the injury.

He hissed loudly. "Be gentle will you!"

"So you're saying I did this on purpose?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Since when are you a healer anyway?"

"Since I started my training with Lissa," she said offhandedly. "Anyways, maybe one of us isn't being honest," she finished cleaning the wound and looked at him. "I'm talking about you Lon'qu. Stop taking hits for me!"  
"I am only doing my duty," he said, watching her as she carefully bandaged the wound, her fingers wrapping the cotton to the best of her ability.

"Well whatever sense of duty you have," she said bitterly. "I don't want you to die for it."

"I must protect our tactician," he said. "You are guiding our swords, our lives rest in your hands."

"Yes, well, I don't want any one to die for me," she said, clipping the bandage snugly.

"And," he said after a short silence. "You are my wife."

She gave him a wry smile. "That I am."

"Don't you worry about me," he said seriously. "I won't be disappearing as long as I know you need me."

"Lon'qu, you sap," she laughed, pinching his cheek, causing him to growl at her. "You need to be careful. I mean it." She leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. He wrapped his good arm around her, pulling her close.

He pulled away momentarily to say, "the same goes for you woman. I'd be lost without you."

He could be a cold jerk. But she knew that she was marrying a total sap.

* * *

"Lissa," Chrom began.

"No!" she said. "I don't want to hear it."

"But—"

"Save it," she said, pulling extra hard on the bandage she was wrapping.

"Ow, watch it, will you!" he gritted his teeth.

"Who's the healer here, you or me?" she put a hand on her hip and stared down her brother.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" he asked weakly.

She huffed. "Shut up Chrom. I was doing fine by myself. I can handle myself in battle, you know!"

"But you're my little sister," he said. "It was instinct."

"I don't need another nanny," she said, not unkindly. "I have Frederick taking care of that."

"You called, milady?" said nanny appeared. "I heard milord has been injured." He was holding up a tray with tea. The two siblings groaned in exasperation.

* * *

Henry was struggling to get the bandage around his ankle properly. He had been taken down by a root sticking out of the ground. This fact had been making both him and Frederick miserable. "Blast it," he grumbled, his usually happy face now contorted in a frown.

"May I help?" Olivia timidly asked, looking at his messy work of patching up pitifully. She saw him fall at the end of the battle, and knew that he insisted that he was alright. But little did she suspect that he would be secretly trying to patch himself up.

He looked at her, blushing from his lost dignity. She smiled kindly and sat down next to him. "Give it to me?" she unwrapped the messy bandages and expertly rewound them. "I'm a dancer," she explained. "I'm used to doing this."

"Thanks," he said. "I like blood, but not the pain. When it comes to me," he laughed, back to his usual self.

"I know," she sighed tiredly. "We all do."

* * *

"Uh, Lucina?" Morgan asked his sister sheepishly, looking down while twiddling his thumbs.

"What is it?" she was polishing falchion for the umpteenth time, and looked up at her brother.

"Do you have any bandages, perchance?" he said quietly.

"What is it," she stood up immediately, as though there was an attacker upon them. "Are you injured badly?"  
"No, no!" he quickly raised his palms and sighed. This was a bad idea. "I just got a paper cut."

"A paper cut?" she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"It normally wouldn't matter," he said. "But I was studying up, and when I was moving the books, well it's a pretty bad one." He showed her his finger, which was bleeding profusely.

"Oh you are badly injured!" she said worriedly. "Drink this," she threw a vulnerary at him, which he barely caught. She paced around and panicked.

"Somehting tells me you're not cut out to be a healer," he looked at her amusedly.

"Do you want my help or not?" she said, wrapping his finger up all the same.

"Yes uncle Frederick," he laughed.  
"Did someone call my name?" the great knight called from outside the tent, his eyes widening at the scene before him. "Are you injured? I shall immediately summon your parents!"

The two siblings groaned in exasperation.

* * *

Remember to request pairings! I can always add on to the chapter! (I've added a part to the last one)


	3. Shopping

Ask and you shall receive. (I promise to finish up the rest of the pairings, don't worry! Unless you'd like them in this topic?)

* * *

Shopping

"Father," Nah said to Lon'qu, shifting her weight between her feet repeatedly. "Can I ask you for something?"

"What is it Nah?" he asked her. "Do you desire something?"

"Well yes…" she said, pulling on the sleeve of his shirt. They were in the market with the other shepherds, but her father had been mostly out of sight and leaning against various surfaces.

"Speak, child," he said, looking at her. "I am waiting."

"Right," she nodded and gulped nervously. "I was really wanting….that is…may I have a necklace, Father?" She looked at him hopefully.

"A necklace?"

"Well," her fingers nervously wound at the fabric of her collar. "The only jewelry I have is my ring….I thought it would be nice to have something from you…if it's okay!" she hastily added.

He looked at his daughter with a soft look. "Sure." He groaned internally at the prospect of having to go into an establishment full of women. Again.

…

"Thank you very much, Father!" she said happily, clutching her new tear shaped jewel. She looked towards the man and gasped. "F-father…Are you alright?"  
He was sporting a sickly shade of green upon his visage. "Let's just get back to camp." He was shuddering, and Nah held him by the arm.

"Yes, Father."

* * *

"Whatcha looking at Tharja?" Henry cheerfully greeted his wife. She was in a rather shady area of the market and way lustfully eying the wares.

"It seems like this merchant has some rather…rare items for sale." She was examining what looked like a lizard's tail of a peculiar pattern. "These would be excellent for my curses."

"And it's nothing you can get on your own?" he asked, secretly wondering about the prices of such rare goods. Nothing too pricy he hoped. He wasn't rather fond of the pain of parting with gold.

"No," she said. "These are exclusive to distant regions…a wonder that he has much of these."  
"Then you should get them," he said.

"Very well," Tharja smiled. "I'm running rather low on funds since my last experiment. Please hand me your money bag."

"But I just bought Noire a new sling for her arrows…" his constant smile slipped slightly.

"Now before I curse you."

He laughed in defeat. "Fine. Let me buy you more items that you can threaten me with."

"Don't worry husband," she smirked, running a nail over the back of his neck. "I'll make it worth your while."

Somewhere in the distance, a girl could be heard crying.

* * *

"Another one?" Cordelia sighed. "I am rather running low on gold…"

"Hey," Severa sniffed. "That's not my problem. You want stories; I'll give them to ya. But you've gotta pay the price. And if you didn't give most of your earnings to Chrom, then you wouldn't be facing this problem." She tossed her hair, and pointed towards another set of earrings.

"When are you even planning to wear this?" the magenta haired knight asked, handing over the funds needed for the purchase. The shopkeeper handed the bag to a cheerful Severa. "They'll only get in your way in battle and be a risk."

"When we win the war," she said. "And I can wear it out of battle too. They flatter me nicely."

"When did I raise such a sadist to be my daughter?" she asked.

"Perhaps you're not such a perfect person after all," she said airily, strolling past some stalls, until one booth caught her eye and grinned.

"I never said I was."

"That's true…" she drawled. "Mother, I do need some new smallclothes." She was fingering a silk pair.

"Last purchase," Cordelia said sternly. "I can't afford any more stories."

"Fine, fine, I'll be generous," she said. "I hope they have my size."  
"That shouldn't be a problem for you," she mumbled, turning pink.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear."

"Yes, I believe they do run low on small sizes, unless of course it's for prepubescent girls." Severa bit her tongue, knowing she had gone too far, and relented. "Mother I—"

Cordelia slammed down a few gold pieces. "I hope this should suffice, _dear_." She swiftly turned away and left the area.

Severa was staring at her purchase guiltily. "Damn…"

…

Later that night, Severa was standing nervously outside her Mother's tent. She couldn't catch her the rest of the day, and finally had her chance.

The problem was, she was never good at the whole apologizing thing.

She took a deep breath.

"Mother…" Severa poked her head into the tent. Her father, Stahl, was patting Cordelia's shoulder, and Severa winced. She stepped inside. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad?" Cordelia replied. "Why would I be mad?" Her voice was stilted and high. She always was a terrible liar. Her husband turned away to disguise his laugh as a cough.

"Look, I'm sorry," Severa said, looking down at her feet. "I didn't mean it."

Cordelia regarded her daughter for a few moments before giving her a sad smile. "Come her, Severa."

Severa gulped and stepped forward.

"All I wanted was for my dear girl to grace me with stories of the two of us. To feed a mother's curiosity."

"And I took advantage of that," she said shamefully.

"Dear, if you ever want anything, don't be afraid to just ask me or your father. Instead of resorting to such measures."

"Yes," Stahl said, remembering the last time she had wanted something.

"Yeah," she blushed. "And, sorry about the other thing…"

"Let's just promise not to talk about it again," Cordelia said.

"Okay," she nodded. "But wait, if you never, then what about me?" she looked at her chest. "Am I finished gro—"

"Severa," Cordelia cut in. "Not in front of your father. As clueless as he is."

"Not that clueless," the cavalier turned the color of his wife's hair.

* * *

Gaius was sitting outside the wall, angrily ripping blades of grass from the ground and he had been brooding. The sun was setting and the shepherds were filing out from the marketplace. He didn't notice his attacker, bombarding him with a handful of berries. "Hey what's the big idea—oh hi sweetheart," he said, glumly greeting his wife.

"Gaius," she said grumpily, sitting down in front of him. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day!"

"And it didn't occur to you that I could have left?" he asked, stifling a laugh.

"Well, no…" she scratched her head. "But hey, why did you leave." She crawled into his lap and looked at him innocently.

He sighed. "Just didn't feel like shopping…" he said.

"So you've been sitting out here?" she challenged him.  
"I'm just waiting for you, princess."

"Gaius, what are you hiding?" She looked him in the eyes until her husband sighed.

"Fine. You wanna know? I got kicked out," he said. "Happy?"

"What? Who—why?" she looked angry and stood up. "Why I oughta!"

"Whoa there tiger," he pulled her back down. "Easy. "She huffed, looking at him. "One of the officers recognized me from my thieving days. And that's why I'm here causing destruction to the landscaping."

"I see," she said, looking pitifully at the patches of bare dirt her husband caused. "But you're different now! You're a shepherd now! You're one of us! How dare he treat you this way!"

"Wow, you're really like a princess now," he said in admiration.

"You think so?" she scratched her ear shyly, before shaking her head. "No! That's not—just—" she stood up again, and pulled him up with her. "Let's go. Now!"

…

"You really are just like a princess," Gaius laughed, tears coming out of his eyes. "That guy was apologizing like crazy!"

She giggled. "That was pretty, awesome, huh?" she said. "But promise me to not hide anything anymore. If anyone does that—"

"I'll just sic my princess on them," he said proudly, plopping a kiss upon the blonde girl's lips.

* * *

"Robin," Inigo sang cheerfully, "look what I've bought you!" He plopped down next to the tactician in her tent with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Not interested," Robin said dismissively. She was engrossed in her novel. It was Sumia's latest find, and it was rather good. And there was the fact that she was not at all happy with her husband at all.

"But why?" his handsome face slipped into a frown.

"You should know why," she answered.

"But I got you this book," he said quietly. "You really wanted it."

"I didn't agree with your methods." She turned the page. "Now let me finish this, I'm almost at the end…"

"The serving maid is the killer," he said bitterly, causing Robin to look at him with a scandalized look on her face. "I've read that one before." She had her jaw dropped and proceeded to start whacking him with the book.

"You…absolute…jerk!" she thrashed him in between words.

He whimpered. "No…Robin…please…"

"You…flirtatious…airhead!" she said. Just then Morgan had appeared at the tent, hoping to show his mother some plans he had drawn up for a potential trap.

"Is this a bad time?"

But the pair didn't notice their son.

"It wasn't really flirting, per se," Inigo put up his hands, trying to escape. "You're a tactician, you should know it was merely persuasion…"

"You cheated on Mom?" Morgan gasped, finally drawing the attention of his parents.  
"N-no!" Inigo said. "Of course not!"

"YARGH!" Morgan let out a war cry and pounced on his father.

"Morgan!" Robin scolded, pulling the amnesiac back. "Don't do that."

"Will my family stop trying to _beat me to death_?" Inigo barked angrily. "I just wanted to buy you this book of strategies, did I commit a crime?"

Robin huffed, but she felt guilty. "You spoiled the ending."

"I'm sorry."

"How could you do such a thing," Robin said.

"How could you?" Morgan chimed in.

"Young man, do not get involved in this," Inigo brushed himself off, glaring at his son, who skulked off sadly, taking his crumpled drawing with him. "Fine," Inigo said. "I won't use my persuasion anymore."

"Flirting," Robin said. "And, how did it even _work_ in the first place?"

Inigo narrowed his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. What, you think your husband lacks charm and appeal?"

"That's not it," she smiled. "But…your flirting never worked on anyone."

He gave her a sly grin before pinning her down and nuzzling her neck.

"Works on you just fine, doesn't it love?"


	4. At the Beach!(Summer Scramble Series)

**Greetings! I would like to call this installment the Summer Scramble Series (though it'll all be all in one chapter, unless anyone wants me to break it up)! I'll be updating this prompt sporadically, as I want them to be longer (I adore the scrambles to no end). Your reviews (and faves) make my day, and I hope you enjoy these longer drabbles. I actually got the idea for this one from an anon on tumblr, so thank them).**

* * *

"Robin!" Lon'qu blushed, looking down at her. He had been hunting for her for quite a while, looking for her in her usual magician's robes. Although that was not what he had found her in. "What are you wearing?"

"A swimsuit," she shrugged, looking up from the sandcastle she was attempting to build. "Why, does it not flatter me?" She looked down at her two-piece pink swimsuit.

"Those are your smallclothes!" he said. "You're in public." She put her hands on her hips, looking rather cute.

"Lon'qu, we're in the Hotrealms! It's normal here! And besides, you took your shirt off!" she pouted at him.

"But Robin," he crouched down next to her. "You know that's different."

She huffed. "Well yes, I suppose. Why are you wearing pants?"

He blushed. "Would you rather have me naked?"

"Well you do know the answer to that question…" she said mischievously with a wink, causing her poor husband to sputter in embarrassment as she had intended.

"Robin!" he said reproachfully, his ears pink.

"Oh lighten up," she shoved his chest playfully, which caused him to lose balance and crash into her haphazard sandcastle. "My castle!" she wailed.

"Are you a toddler?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and righting himself.

"Maybe not," she pouted. "But I don't actually remember ever building one."

He relented at this, remembering his wife's lack of memories. He sighed. "Fine, I'll assist you."

"You will?" her face lit up as though he had said that he had completely gotten over his gynophobia.

"Yes," he replied curtly, although he had a smile playing at his lips. "However, now I have sand all over my trousers."

"Take this," she reached into her bag and handed him a pair of swim trunks. "I bought this for you. Go on."

He took the blue material and examined it. "You really are anxious to have me exposed aren't you?"

"Again, my dear, you know the answer to that. Just hurry up, will you?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "The castle isn't going to build itself. Be back in five minutes."

"Tyrant," he muttered under his breath as he went to change into his wife's present.

"Well look at you," Robin said, pleased. "_I_ think _you_ look great!"

He rolled his eyes and took back his seat next to her. "I never said _you_ didn't," he blushed, rubbing his neck. "I just don't want anyone else looking at you."

Robin's own cheeks heated up at his comment. She smiled softly and pecked his cheek.

"So," he changed the topic. "How do you build a sandcastle?" he was frowning at the dry sand he was attempting (futilely) to lump together.

"Oh, Gaius, taught me!" she said brightly, nodding at the redhead who was lazily counting shells under a tree nearby them. Said person gave the swordsman a wave and a wink, who in turn gave him a glare. He subconsciously pulled Robin closer to him, only blushing when he realized he was touching her bare waist. "Let's get started then?" she looked up at him, fearing that he was nearing a level of overheating.

He nodded. "Let's."

…

It turned out that Lon'qu was pretty good with his finger, when it came to sandcastle building, that is. Every now and then Gaius stopped by to give some pointers, which Robin took gratefully, but Lon'qu on the other hand, would just shoo him away.

"So cranky," she would laugh.

"Hmph," he would continue patting down the sand expertly.

"How are you so good at this," she would ask in awe, sadly looking at her own pathetic towers.

"It is called patience," he said. "When you learn the ways of the sword, it is a virtue you develop naturally."

"Or maybe I just suck at anything creative," she sighed.

"I wouldn't say that," he said. "Your devious plans are certainly creative enough."

She gave him a weak smile. "I meant artistically."

"As did I," he said. "Art isn't limited to the brush, nor towards a structuring a scuplture."

"Wow," she said. "You actually said something—AGH!" she shrieked.

"What is it!" he stood up, almost knocking into Gaius who had appeared for another progress check. "Are we under attack?"

Robin pointed at a palmetto bug and whimpered, and Gaius retreated to his spot under the tree.

"Oh for heaven's sakes," he said, highly irritated. "You can take down Risen with no problem. But a mere insect drives you to insanity."

"I'm not insane get rid of it!" she whimpered. He sighed and started to sit down, when Robin jumped up and crashed into her husband.

"Robin!" he attempted to regain his balance but failed, and they both toppled over onto the sandcastle. He was lying on top of her, and suspected that they both were going to have a few bruises. "You alright?"

"Is it gone?" she asked.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes. "The poor critter fled in the chaos that you caused."  
"Good," she sighed before realizing where she was. "My castle!" She rolled out from underneath him and clutched her face sadly.

"Robin!" Lon'qu turned a deep shade of red.  
"What?" she snapped. "Can't you see I'm—"

"Some of your small clothes are undone," he said with a cough.

"My what?" she asked him.

"He's saying you're topless, baby," Gaius called from the safety of his tree. She looked down and screamed louder than she did for the appearance of the pesky bug. As she fixed herself, her husband had given pursuit to the thief punishing him for his crime of stealing a glance.

* * *

"Robin," Gaius poked his wife, who was playing in the tide pool with a rather friendly mollusk.

"What is it," she said annoyed, rubbing her ribs.

"I want some ice cream," he said plaintively.  
"Well go get some," she said, giggling as the sea creature danced around in the palm of her hand.

"No," he said. "Come on," he pulled her up and away by the hand, her protests falling to deaf ears as she was sadly torn away from her new friend.

…

"I hope it was worth it," she said grumpily, licking her coconut flavored ice cream all the same.

"Very worth it," he nodded. He accidentally took a huge bite and clutched his head. "Ow, ow, ow…"

"Take your time, you imbecile," she said, looking at her husband with an amused expression.

"Not funny," he grumbled, recovering from his brief bout of pain. "Hey let me have a taste of yours."  
"Fine," she took another lick and offered him her cone. Instead of taking a taste from the frozen dessert as she'd expected, he leaned in and licked her cold lips "Mmph! Gaius!" she scolded him.

"What," he shrugged. "You said I could have a taste."  
"I meant from my ice cream!" she said, waving her arms in emphasis and she accidentally dropped what was left of it on her. "Cold! Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold—"

"Easy there Bubbles," he said, offering her a cloth. She took it and dabbed on the fallen ice cream.

"And I had just bought this too…" she mumbled.

"Well, I have something you can change into," he said in a perky voice.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh?" He pulled out a skimpy candy-cane printed two piece from his pocket.

"Ta-da!" he said, grinning. "Aren't I a good husband."

"Why do you have that prepared?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because I bought it for before I knew you had gotten yours already."

"You expect me to wear that?" She crossed her arms and looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"Yup," he said, popping the p. "You'll look sexy—ier than usual. Come on whaddya say?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she said, although she had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Please," he whispered in her ear. "Don't let my money go to waste."

"You do make a compelling argument," she said, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh please, Robin," he said. "Don't I always?"  
…

"No, no, I take it back, here let me wash the other one and you can wear that—"

"No way Gaius!" she laughed. "This is just fine! And comfy too!" She was splashing around in the ocean; a pink-faced Libra was standing guard to make sure she doesn't drown.

Before she had insisted going in the water, Gaius had given the War Cleric a stern warning. "Padre, if you know what's good for you, don't look where you don't need to be looking."  
"Relax," the blonde-haired priest had said. "I will do no such thing. Your threats are unnecessary."

"As long as we're clear," he had said, crossing his arms. He never regretted his aversion to water so much until that day. Even when his lack of aquatic skills had gotten his ass out into jail, that didn't match up to the frustration he felt at the moment. He was really curious though. Robin had looked like she was having so much fun. _She's pretty cute,_ he smiled to himself. He should try to be brave. He couldn't be a chicken forever, could he? He found himself slowly wading into the water, holding his breath nervously as he looked at his footprints in the watery sand. It wasn't so bad. He was about to call out to Robin when he noticed he couldn't see her. Or anyone else in the water.

Then the panicking ensued.

Fuck. _Fuck_. He didn't noticed how fast the current was. He was desperately kicking his legs, barely keeping himself afloat. He freaked out and his head bobbed under the water once.  
That was it. He was going to die. He was going to die like this.

He hoped Robin knew where his candy stash was. He should have told her to bury him with his favorite candy.

There was so much more he wanted to tell her. How he loved her singing. And her lousy pies, the ones that she tried to hide from him. Time, and time again. The look of frustration on her face when he teased her.

He couldn't die like this. He steeled himself up and flailed around and met Robin face to face.

"Robin!" he exclaimed in surprise, bobbing under once more. He sputtered a mouthful of saltwater. "What are you doing here?" He glared at her. "You can't swim."

"Saving you, you idiot," she gave him a look that paled his in comparison.

"May I repeat myself, _sugar_?" he said sarcastically. "You. Can't. Swim."

"Got here just fine, didn't I?" she said proudly, before the current pulled her away. "Careful!" he would hold her back, but he was no match for the tide either.

"There's a little islet there!" she said. "Let's try to get there and wait until they can get to us!" She swam with all of her strength in the direction of the landmass, pulling Gaius by the cloth of his swim trunks.

"Worry about yourself," he said, aiding her efforts.

"Shut up," she barked, effectively shutting him up until they made their goal.

…

"Now what?" he asked. They were sitting on the shore, resting with their arms around their legs and their chins on their knees.

"Now, we wait."

"I'm hungry," Gaius stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to pack a picnic!" she said bitingly.

"So mean…" he mumbled sadly.

"Well sorry, but I'm not in a good mood now," she relented a little, looking at her husband's tired face.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Gaius, how did you end up there?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"I…didn't want to be pathetic," he said quietly.

"Pathetic?" she said sharply, a frown on her lips. "Why in the world would you think that?"

"Your loser of a husband can't even swim," he shrugged. "Pretty pathetic, if you ask me."

"Shut up!" she snapped. "Don't you get an inferiority complex. You're not pathetic, or a loser. So what? You can't swim? We all have strengths, and things we aren't so good at. These things take time." She saw him looking at her with a soft gaze. "Don't do anything like that again, okay?" He nodded. "I got so scared!" she threw her arms around him, snuggling against him. "When I saw you going far away, I—" She shook her head. "Come here," she pulled him down to her height and gave him a kiss, before hearing the sound of several throats clearing. The two looked up to see Chrom, Libra, and Frederick.

"The rescue team has arrived has it?" Gauis looked at them bemusedly.

"Quiet you," Chrom ordered harshly.

"Chrom I—" Robin began.

"You too!" he snapped and pulled the couple up by their ears.

"_Ow_!" they simultaneously groaned.

"Never, do that again," he warned them. "That was stupid."

"Yeah," Robin shot a look at her husband.

"You as well, _tactician_," Chrom directed at Robin, who was rubbing her ear.

"Yeah," Gaius mocked Robin's tone, earning a pile of sand kicked at him.

"Quiet, both of you. Gaius, go with Frederick and Libra. I'll take care of this one."

Frederick and Libra went with Gaius, though the former paused to say, "well done, milord, I've never seen you give such a stern reprimand."

"Really?" Chrom turned slightly red. He lowered his voice so that the silenced tactician getting into the water and holding on to him, couldn't hear him "Well these two idiots don't know what's best for them when it comes to dealing with each other." He spotted Gaius looking at him jealously, proving his pint.

"But milord," Frederick said, swimming closely behind Gaius. "You are cut from the same cloth."

It was true, Libra could attest. When Libra found out that neither Robin nor Gaius could be found and informed the commander, Chrom had rushed with a look of urgency and dived into the water without a second thought.

Of course, the panic that surged in him barely held a candle to Robin's.

Really, they were all fools when it came to each other.


	5. Guess What?

_Hello! Sorry this one is kind of short, I've been sick and not sleeping (funny because I'm also working on a prompt where our shepherds are sick). But I wanted to give you guys something. So here, have two pairs. I rather like this type of prompt, so I'll update it, like the summer scramble one occasionally. I'll leave notes in new chapters each time I do, it's more of a convenient way to tell you. Enjoy (and tell me what you think, it makes me happy)! _

_(The first pairing is long because I thought since it's such an important pair, some back-story would be nice.)_

* * *

Guess What?

"Chrom," Robin said, her eyes closed, her hands clasped over her chest, and she took a deep breath. "So you know how we both agreed that we wanted a child?"

Before Chrom could open his mouth Robin continued. "Well, I think it's safe to say that we can expect one. You see, I'm pregnant."

"You're _pregnant_!" Chrom yelled in joy. "This is great!" He picked her up and twirled her around and set her down gently. They had been trying for several months's now, and had started to get worried. She had gotten off of her usual herbal contraceptives once they had made the decision to become parents. Chrom suggested the issue may have been her age, but she was still frightened. She had wanted a child, and to her, more importantly, the halidom had wanted a child. She needed to fulfill the desire of her and her husband, and the responsibility for Ylisse. When she had noticed that she had missed her cycle, she had allowed to get her hopes up, yet to no avail. It happened again earlier that month, but she didn't wish to go through the pain of another false pregnancy, even as her husband had supported her. She was screaming in happiness, her beloved sister-in-law, nay, sister in raptures with her. However, she had not yet planned on informing her husband without the perfect words to aid her. And so she was staring at him, her mouth agape.

"Gah! When did _you_ get here?" she asked. "I wasn't ready to tell you! I was _practicing_!"

"Y-you didn't realize I was here?" he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"No," she shook her head. "Er, surprise?"

"_Surprise_ indeed," he laughed, patting her tummy. "When did you find out?"

"This morning," she said. "I fell unconscious so Lissa—"

"You fell unconscious and _no one told me_?" He was going to have to give Frederick a stern talking to. No one seemed to want to inform him of anything anymore. They thought it was trivial. His wife had been ill in bed with a fever, but no, no one but Frederick or Lissa had deigned to tell him. Blast his courtly duties, he had told his timid royal servants. The welfare of his family was more important than playing nice with some stiff noble. "This is an _outrage_! And you, _you_ don't take care of yourself well enough, and—"

_Well that was a quick mood swing, _Robin thought to herself. _I thought I was the pregnant one_. "Shh." She silenced him with a kiss before pulling away gently. "Oh, Lord Chrom." He blushed at the use of his title. "Relax, will you? I'm fine." She laughed gaily, poking him in the chest.

"But you need to take care of yourself!" he said. "You still work much too hard! That's it, you are to stay away from court, and the council, and—" He had feared the court had been responsible for the last bout of sickness she had. After the false pregnancy, there had been whispers among the court, and the two of them had overheard several jibes at her. Chrom had the offenders dismissed immediately, much to the protest of his more rational wife. But the damage had been done. Robin had been succumbing to the voices in her head that whispered that she was a failure, that she was infertile. Neither of which were true, and the first, he had told her once would never be true even if the second was. The amount of tears that had fallen had grieved his heart, knowing that he couldn't do anything to help her. All he could do was take her to bed and hoped that it would provide the results that everyone was desiring.  
"Chrom," she put her hands on her hip. "Do you really expect me to relax, being away from your side. You know me better than that."

He huffed. "Very well then. But you are not to exert yourself, is that understood?" He was giving her a stern look.

"Yes, husband," she rolled her eyes. It wasn't usual for him to tell her off about something. When he did, it ended up being on this subject more or less. Though now that he actually had ground to stay on, there wasn't much the brilliant tactician could use to fight against it. After all, she had already adored the life she was carrying in her stomach and had started taking to it since that very morning. Of course it probably couldn't hear her, this early in her pregnancy. But it was novelty, and she couldn't help her childishness. It was hers. It was Chrom's and hers. The two of them had finally became one and this was the product, the proof, of their love, sappy as it sounds. And finally, she was able to start the journey of her mother. She could provide the halidom with the heir. She could hear the sound of footsteps pattering around the castle, with Chrom carrying around a blue-haired—

Ah, she was getting much too ahead of herself.

"I mean it," he said. "No more late nights up reading."

"Oh," she purred. "But what about late nights with my husband…." She trailed her fingers up his arm over his brand and up his jawline.

She could see him controlling himself with much difficulty. With a strained voice, he said, "Well, not too late…"  
She laughed. She knew that he couldn't say no to her. The Ylissean Council had become rather irritated after a month of their marriage, with the two most important people always late or missing at the meetings. And their night-time frenzies had become essential for the little one in her stomach to exist.

"But, would it be safe…for the baby?" he asked her.

"Very," she nodded. "In fact, I've heard that it makes the delivery process a lot smoother…"

"Well," he smirked at her, pulling them towards their large four-poster, "Anything to make my wife—my pregnant wife's life easier."

Yes, it was going to be a tough road. But she knew that with her family, it would be one she could manage.

* * *

"We are _not _going to name our child candy," Sumia stomped her foot. "That's absolutely ridiculous!" Of course he had to bring his stupid addiction with sweets into this. There was no way in hell she would ever agree to that name. She would let him name their child that as soon as he would let her name it after her Pegasus. And besides, they didn't even know the gender yet. For all they know they could be greeted with a bouncing baby boy.

"Come on, it's a sweet name," he said, raising his eyebrows. Candy, the thing he loved the most, after his wife (on most days). How could he not want to address ther child with the same amount of love?

"No we are not going to—Did you just—I am sick of _puns_! I hear enough of them from Henry all the time!" Henry had gotten at everyone's nerves a while ago. Everyone except Morgan, that is, who had been rather disappointed when Henry was forced by the entire group of the Shepherds to lower his wordplay. Chrom had sat Henry down in his tent and explained that puns were not welcome to everybody when they were bleeding or in the heat of battle. The shepherds were all eavesdropping shamelessly, but it had been an interesting conversation, no one could blame them. But that was a story for another day.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he shrugged. "The weirdo's gotten to me." He could see the fun in it. Just not all the time.

She rolled her eyes before coming to a realization "Wait a minute…when did you find out I was pregnant?" She put her hand over her mouth and gasped, trying to think of a time she had already informed him.  
"When you decided to tell your friend Cordelia before your beloved husband," he crossed his arms and gave her a look.

"Don't look at me like that!" she whined. "I've known her since we were little! I needed some girl advice!"

"Advice?"  
"I didn't know what to say to you! Though now all my worrying has gone to waste…it seems."

"You didn't have to worry about it," he said kindly, lovingly holding her by the shoulders. "Now, let's talk names."

"_Not_ Candy."

"Now sweetie," Gaius said in his tone of persuasion, honeying up his voice in preparation for this battle.

"_No_." She said this in a very strong voice that said that discussion over this was over.

Well that was a quick defeat. He knew he shouldn't have counted on his luck.

"How about Cynthia?" a perky ginger haired girl suggested. She had stopped to visit her parents after a ride on her mount. "I think that's a great name, don't you think?" She said the words in a very cheerful tone, but there was something bitter that was aching to break out. _Forget about me? _They could almost hear it resounding in the room.

Sumia and Gaius gave their daughter a sheepish grin.


	6. Inigo's Day Out

**Hello! A lovely anon on tumblr wanted an Inigo fic. So here you are. Also, updating the Summer Scramble Series chapter (Robin/Gaius this time, quite long) in a few minutes. (Have to format it so I don't get a wall of text like I accidentally did with my Pokemon X Y fic...how embarrassing.) Enjoy and review! (Those reviews have been getting me through my cold, really!)**

* * *

Inigo's Day Out

"Well it is quite a lovely day," Inigo hummed to himself. He was laying in the shade, a breeze passing through and going through his blue hair. He was enjoying the serenity in a meadow not too far from the castle. Yes. All was well.

Of course after saying that he would be jinxed.  
Within moments, almost as though the gods were playing a cruel jest on him, he heard a rumble of thunder and felt rain pour on his face, causing some dirt from the tree he was laying under to fall on his hair. "Blast it!" he got up and sputtered, quickly seeking to find shelter. "Just my luck!" he cursed and ran to the main road, only to find the path to the castle blocked. He could see men all arguing with each other; there had been a collision of two carriages and chaos ensued. He sighed and knew that as a shepherd, it was his duty to interfere. It was a lesson he had learned especially from the tactician, who valued fairness above all.

He rolled his soaked sleeves up and stepped forward to carry out his duty.

An hour later and he had barely reached a resolution. He was a bit too timid to actually be heard at first, but as his temper rose, he managed to assert his power. Finally, the guards were clearing up the debris, but they were taking so long that he decided to take another path. He ducked out and found a wall that he sometimes jumped over when he dozed off and found himself in a hurry.

What he didn't expect was for a broken piece of the wall to snag onto his trousers and rip a gaping hole in the back.

"Gah!" the surprise of the tear sent him careening over the wall where he landed face first in a muddy puddle. He lay there for a moment, trying to regain his dignity. With no such luck, he stood up and wiped the dirt out of his eyes.

The poor man was close to tears. He leaned against the wall to cover the unsightly rip in his attire.

"What to do, what to do…" he wondered. He could take his shirt and tie it around his waist. Yes, that would work. Trouble was, he'd end up shirtless. "How indecent…Yet, that Vaike fellow never wears a shirt of any kind…save for his wedding day, I suspect."  
There was no other way to go about it. "Time to man up," he grumbled and closed his mouth to pull off the muddy top. He tied it around his waist and slapped his forehead. "I must look ridiculous." He knew it was going to be an extremely bad idea, but nonetheless he sought out a puddle and looked to see how he was.

To his horror, it was worse than he suspected. His hair was sticking up like a crow's nest. He was bedraggled, what were left of his pants were soaked with mud and covered with grass. His skin was covered with dirt and his face made him look like he'd come out of some sort of a bog. He looked worse than a Risen.

"Why?" he sobbed, his knees dropping to the ground painfully. "Why me?" He wiped away his tears after a while and skulked to the castle.

On the way there several children screamed in absolute terror and pelted berries at him. To add insult to injury, he was now covered in an assortment of colors. He was like some sort of sick, sick, jester. A jester that occupied children's nightmares he was sure. "I bet even Grima would scream at the sight of me…"

The only thing that kept him going and not surrendering to his fate was the promise of a steaming hot bath. He would ask Robin to massage his aching body and to make him some warm soup. Yes, all would be well. He reached the castle grounds and could spot said person walking outside and looking up at the sky. He followed her gaze and realized that in all of his pathetic misery, he missed the beautiful rainbow that had graced the sky. Luck was definitely going to favor him now. He approached her, still looking at the colors in the sky when—

"AGH!" he heard a shriek before a pebble hit him squarely in the forehead and he was sure there was an impressive bump.

"Back Risen, away with you!" another pebble hit him before he managed to cry out.

"Robin it's me! Do you not recognize me?" he wailed, holding up his hands in defeat.

"I-Inigo?" she recognized the voice immediately and dropped her weapons, her hands clasping over her mouth. "Oh gods…I am so, so, sorry!"

"That's," he said, feeling giddy. "Quite…alright…" he tottered to the side and blacked out, hearing the faint voice of her cries.

…

"You're awake!" Robin cried with relief, peering into his exhausted visage.

"Mm…I suppose…" he looked at her, his eyes half open.

"Here," she propped him up and held a spoon of broth towards him. "Drink up, you've got a raging fever."  
"Have I now?" he asked, before taking a sip. He looked down and noticed that he was spotless, and tucked into a warm bed. "I am clean!" he said happily, drinking in the warmth of the bed.

"Yes," Robin giggled, feeding him another spoonful. "It's a bit hard to clean up someone who was knocked out."

"How did I not wake up?" he mused, taking another sip.

"That may have been my fault," she said with a wince.

"Ah, it's alright," he said. "A fair reaction. I almost attacked myself when I saw what I looked like."

"About that," she said. "Care to explain what happened? I know you resolved some trouble in town today, but how did you come to the state I found you in?"  
"It's a long story," he sighed.

"I've got time," she insisted.

"Very well." Before he could start his tale of woe, and excitable Morgan sped into the room.

"Mom look what I found!" he was holding up a dusty tome. He was holding an object. But his mother was not. In her surprise she had dropped the piping hot soup in a poor man's lap.

Later, Robin had said, his scream could be heard all throughout Ylisstol.


	7. The Nosy Archer: Part 1

**So so sorry for the long delay! I've been dying of schoolwork and being sick. It's almost summer break, so expect frequent updates starting next month. I've rather enjoyed this fill, but it's longer than expected, so it'll probably have it's own chapters (probably just three). Next up is a Lon'qu/Robin/Morgan family fill.**

* * *

"Ah, Inigo, my son," Virion clapped a hand on his son's shoulder, the latter had been engrossed in a book and jumped at the sudden contact.

"Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He picked up the book that he dropped and dusted it off.

"I've heard you've been dabbling in the arts of wooing women," Virion said. "Allow me to offer you my assistance."

"Really?" Inigo asked. "You'll help me?"

"Why of course," he said. "But, I've heard you've been unsuccessful…"

"That's not true!" Inigo protested. "I've had many tea parties!"

Silence.

"Ah…" Virion couldn't think of anything to say. "That-that's nice, Inigo. But, don't you want to go further?"

"Further?" he was puzzled.

"Well, to, how do I say this…Enjoy the company of beautiful maidens, enjoy the throes of passion in the middle of the night, desire and ecstasy burning in your—"

"Enough father!" Inigo said, his ears red from embarrassment. "I—don't—I…" he scurried off, completely terrified.

Virrion tutted, looking at his son's retreating back. "This is going to take a lot of work."

…

"Good evening," Virion tapped the back of Inigo's neck with a rose.

"Gah!" he sputtered the tea he was drinking. "Father! Stop startling me like that!" He pulled on his father's cravat to clean up the mess.

"Inigo!" the blue-haired archer jumped back, furiously wiping at the stained accessory, the rose discarded on the floor and forgotten. "Now you've dirtied this…" It was going to take a lot of scrubbing to get the stain out. And he was rather fond of this one.  
"Well isn't that for cleaning up messes?" His father stared at him, exhaling deeply. He pressed two fingers to his temple before continuing on.

"Anyway…I've come to discuss the matter we were talking about earlier…"

"That's been bothering me," Inigo said, his fingers on his chin. "Are you _used_ to seducing women?" He looked at his father with a piercing gaze.

Virion cleared his throat, a tad self-conscious. "That's in the past. Anyways, we are in the present, and you know what they say, there's no time like the present! So let's get to it!" He clapped his hands twice and picked up the slightly trampled flower. "Let me help you in the art of romance!"

His son looked too uncomfortable for his liking.

"Come now, there must be someone you like," he said. "Severa?"

"She scares me," he gulped.

"Nah?"

"Also scares me."

"Kjelle?"

"Really scares me."

His father let out a impatient huff. "Well are there any females here that don't terrify you?"

"Well—" Before he could say no, his father cut in.

"Or invoke some emotion or feeling in you rather than just fear?" he amended, predicting Inigo's answer.

There was a brief pause before Inigo responded. "No..." his voice was two octaves higher than usual before he cleared his throat. "No one at all. In particular."

Virion narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Is that right?'

"Yes," he nodded vigorously. "Now if you'll excuse me, Father, I must get to the end of it, it is quite thrilling…"

"Oh yes, I remember that one," Virion said casually. "I do believe it was the serving-maid that did it…" his voice slightly cracked at the end as he could see his son stare daggers at him. He'd once accidentally stabbed himself with an arrow, one of the worst pains in his life, and he felt a similar sensation run through him. "Well, I do believe I'll get going." He laughed nervously. "You don't know how it's been done, a fascinating method really, you see she—"

"Please get out," Inigo said, his eyes glued to the book with an extremely irritated expression on his face.

"Right," Virion nodded making his escape. Well now, he was quite curious. Who could have caught the attention of his timid son's eye?

…

He became the shadow of his son. He had told his wife more or less of what he was planning, and had been met with an exasperated sigh. But the dancer had been quite curious too, and so had decided to let her husband do a bit of spying.

He admitted that he was perhaps having too much fun with his stealth. He even asked a very puzzled Kellam for pointers (though finding the knight was a task in itself).

"Well, well, well," he was pacing around, in frustration. He had been following Inigo around to no avail. Lately, all his son had been doing was what he had assumed were errands for the tactician. He had been barely interacting with any other females!

Wait a moment.

Robin was a female…

How could he be so daft!

But, he scratched his chin. _Robin?_

Well, this was a challenge indeed. Over the past few years he's known her, he hadn't known a single man that had captured her heart. Yet, his own son wasenamored with her. But he was making assumptions. He needed to see it for himself before he could draw conclusions with a good conscience. He heard the voices that he was searching for and he quietly slipped into the shadows behind him.

"So Robin," Inigo said. "How about that round of tea?"

Virion saw the tactician look up from her map to look at Inigo. A-ha! He could spot, with his trained eyes of an archer (or so he'd like to think), a very faint and subtle blush upon her round cheeks. This was evidence that she liked his son! (It had to be.) That was slightly odd to think about, to be honest, since she was from this time, and that he had known her longer than his own son. Which was one reason that she hadn't considered her as a potential lover. But she was good as any other female, if not much better, in his eyes.

Now the hard part was getting them together.

Easier said than done. His boy seemed to have accomplished the first part, it seems, getting her alone on a date. But why stop at tea? Why not dinner? A romantic meal, followed by forlorn glances and—

"But I need to go look over these plans…" The tactician bit her hip, looking hesitant.

He was getting ahead of himself. _Please, _he prayed to the gods. _Please give my son some hope…_

"But my fair lady, you promised!"

A sigh.

"I did didn't I? Very well. Let us meet up for…some tea later." The girl smiled, before nodding and leaving. After she was well out of Inigo's distance, the boy punched the air happily. Virion took that as his queue.

"Well, my boy?" he said, startling the poor dancer once more. "Looks like you do have got in in you, after all?"

"Father," he said, clutching at his chest. "Please, stop doing that. Were you stalking me?" He raised his eyebrows in realization.

"I'm merely concerned for my boy," he said, placing an arm around Inigo's shoulders. "Now let me give you some tips…"

"But it's only tea…"  
"Only tea?" Virion looked scandalized. "This is why you need my help."

"Fine," Inigo asked out of curiosity. He could use all the help he could get. But wait? Did this mean his father knew about his—

Blast it all.


	8. Potatoes

**Wow, fanfiction is giving me a seriously hard time. Hopefully it formatted right... But yeah! Cute family fill! I've been working on a self-indulgent birthday fix for robin, but i'll put that up...later...hmm...Thank you for reviewing so frequently! I'll try to put in more preferred pairings in the next prompt! I'll work on that one and the Virion fic too. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom."

"Dear boy, how many times have you said mom in that last sentence? " She looked at her son, who pouted. She smiled at him kindly, before telling him, "Go ask your father, I'm doing some strategies for Chrom, and he needs them at the war council tonight."

"Ok," he said sadly before perking up and trotting off. No matter. Maybe this way was better after all.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad."

"Morgan," he cut in sternly, frightening the young boy without stopping his potato peeling. "I heard you the first time. What do you need, son?"

"Erm," he said, twitching slightly, sending a pang of guilt through his father. "I wanted to ask…if we could…" he trailed off.

Lon'qu set his potato down before looking at his son with a gentle expression. "Ask. Don't be afraid."

_Kind of hard not to be afraid_, he thought. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a picnic. You, me, and mom. I tried asking her, but she was busy, so I was hoping to surprise her, and you could help me, after all you're good at peeling potatoes so—"

"Slow down your pace," his father said. "I can barely keep up."

"Right. Sorry." Morgan sheepishly ran his hand over his hair. "But I thought it would be nice if we could spend a little time together? And a picnic would be nice, or so I thought." He looked at the man hopefully, the latter breaking out into a soft smile. He leaned over and ruffled Morgan's hair and elicited a smile from the young tactician.

"Very well. It shall be done." He picked up the potato and resumed peeling it.

"Great!" Morgan shouted, bouncing up and down.

His father shook his head, partially with—hidden—amusement. "Would you mind acting your age, once in a while? You're as excitable as your mother."

"Sorry," he said, ceasing his hopping. "But it will be one of my first memories of actually doing something together."

Lon'qu relented once more. It was true. Yes, the trio would talk every now and then but they haven't had a chance to unwind as of yet. It was always chores, or training, maintaining supplies, and fighting, oh endless fighting. And unfortunately, he had a pair of amnesiacs as his family. Not that he ever regretted it for a moment. He just felt sad at times when the topic came up. He never had a bounty of happy memories, save for the ones with his childhood friend. But at least he knew who he was.

"When do you want it?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"How about tonight?" Morgan replied immediately. "Before anything can go wrong."

"Won't it be dark?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," he shot back a wide grin, with a secret in his expression. "You'll see. But make sure to come right after the war council. No delays. And don't forget!"

"Yes sir," he said sarcastically, his lip twitching.

"It's a surprise so don't tell mom!"

"Don't tell mom what?" Robin said, hands on her hips, a cocked eyebrow, and a smile on her face.

"Nothing," he said perkily.

"Hmph," she shot the pair a look. "Cynthia told me she saw you here. What was it that you needed?"

"Nope, got that taken care of. How's that war prep going?"

"But what about what you needed earlier?" she pressed.

"Just stuff. Periods and what not."

His parents gave him a very odd look and he blushed. "It always works with Severa and her Dad…" he said, very embarrassed.

"Son, let me tell you a thing," Vivian said, approaching him.

"No, no! I know what I did wrong—Got to go Nah is calling me!" And with that he made a hurried escape, leaving his mother in his dust.

"What on earth was that about to the point where he had to bring up perio—" she looked at her flushed husband. "Oh for the love of Naga, grow up!" He coughed, though relieved that the topic had changed, though to his chagrin. His son owed him. He would need to peel some more potatoes; it seemed, to prepare for this picnic. But at the moment, he enjoyed the hug from his wife, who fondly whispered, "Gynophobe."

"Quit it."

"Period."

"_Robin_."

"Menstruation."

"_Robin!"_

…

"Da, da, da, da, _dum_," Morgan hummed to himself as he took a seat down. He had lain down a tarp like object, probably the fabric a spare tent if one had to guess. Only he knew why he needed so much space. He lay back and looked at the stars. He had later rejoined his father after his mother left, although he had to witness a romantic scene that he wasn't too pleased about seeing. The two peeled potatoes and prepared a pleasant dinner. Now all he had to do was wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

He found about twenty constellations at this point. And he was terrible at astronomy.

Where were they? Surely his father didn't forget? His heart sank momentarily. No it couldn't be it. Maybe something happened and they got distracted? They couldn't help it…There was a war going on after all.

Maybe his dad got lost, and he should go find them…

Just then he heard a gasp, and he looked around to see his parents who were lit up by the glow of fireflies.

"Mom! Dad!" he stood up and ran up towards him.

"Is this what you were keeping from me?" Robin said, pulling her son in for a hug.

"And me as well?" Lon'qu asked as he was pulled in by his family.

"But you've had more of an idea than I did," Robin pointed out. "Clearly the two of you were planning something."

"A picnic, to be precise," Morgan added, although slightly muffled.

"A picnic?" she asked, pulling back and smiling. "And your father helped?"

"Oh yes! Lots!" Robin smiled at his reply, pecking his cheek and then her husband's. Both of them were pink for a moment, but Morgan recovered and his mother by her hand. "Come on! Food is gonna get colder!"

"Right," she said, a stray firefly dancing around her face. "How did you find this place anyway?"

"Was looking for a flower," he said, and they sat down. "Now prepare yourself for a feast."

"Let me guess," she said before opening the basket. "Lot's of potatoes?"

"Nothing wrong with potatoes," Lon'qu said a bit defensively. "They're good for you."  
"He's right you know," Morgan added with a fervent nod. "You could live off of them." His dad looked at him approvingly with a smile.  
The sight was too cute to bear for Robin, and she pulled them both by their necks into another hug.

"Watch out for the mashed potatoes!"

"And the potato salad!"

"And the—"

She released them quickly to spare the food. "Do we even have any potatoes left?"

"Yes," the two men replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'll take that as a no," she sighed, taking out the food and stifling a giggle. Her potato loving family was an interesting mix, but they were adorable.


End file.
